Choose Your Own Adventure naruto style
by WolvenWindNinja
Summary: i wish to go to the naruto world you say. you fall into darkness... this is a naruto C.Y.O.A. story where you make the discions. those descions could help you or kill you...what will you do? on hiatus
1. Intro Pg 1

Hello! This is my first C.Y.O.A. story. I have been attacked by plot bunnies and they are forcing me to write this! I haven't seen any c.y.o.a. On fan fiction so I did this one!

**READ ME BEFORE CONTINUEING!!!**

This is a 'choose your own adventure' story. After you have read the main paragraph, you will have two choices at the bottom of the page.

**(Ex.) To --------,go to page . **

**You would then go to the chapter selector and go to the page specified.**

**I would also like to point out that in this story that if you make a bad choice, you can die, or be badly injure so choose wisely! **

**PROLOUGE**

It's Friday afternoon. You just got home from school and you're exhausted! Throwing your school stuff onto the floor, you decide to watch some Naruto .So you turn on your computer/TV. Put on Naruto and sit back, relax with a sigh, and your favorite drink.

Half way through Naruto, the screen goes black. Annoyed, you press random buttons to try to get the screen back to normal.

Nothing happens. The screen is still black.

Then white writing appears on the screen. You read it aloud.

"If you wish to fulfill you hearts desire, it could take your mind higher. An opportunity like this will never come again so, speak your wish and prepare yourself and get ready to go…"

You sit down and read the lines again and again. "Hmm," you say "I wonder" with that you walk up to the screen, place your hand on it and say aloud "I wish to go to the Naruto world."

A few moments pass "hah! I knew this was a joke!" you say. Just as you say that the glass screen disappears and a gust of wind pulls you into the darkness of the glassless screen. You fall down, down, into unconsciousness.

Page 1.

You open your eyes and look around. "Great" you say. You're in the middle of a giant forest and you have a pounding headache. Then it dawns on you. 'Why am I in a forest?' you stand up and start walking.

'But I was at home, how'd I get here' you think as you push your way through some thick bushes and find a path in front of you. You decide to take the road north, and you begin walking up the road.

Soon the road splits into a 'Y' and there are no road signs specifying where the two roads go. You study the two roads. The one to the left the forest seems to become thinner. The road to the right the forest seems to become thicker.

Which road do you take?

To take the road to the right, go to page 2.

To take the road to the left, go to page 3.

**Well as of now I'm grounded for a week so I'll try to update as soon as I'm free. Anyway I've got up to page 8 done in my notebook, so I'll still write more then update! Thank you for reading my first c.y.o.a!!**


	2. Pg2

Hey! I'm ungrounded and I'm going to try to get 1-2 chapters up each time I'm on the comp. (Which is like 2-3 times a week) oh and I'm open for ideas suggestions ect.)

You decide to take the road to the right. The forest around you is indeed getting thicker with every step. You walk for what seems like hours. After a while you stop to catch your breath. As you rest a voice carries through the trees to you.

"Did you hear something?" the voice asks. You freeze. You know that voice

"Yes but we will be late if we stay to investigate" says a new voice. You know that voice too!

"Yeah. You're right Itachi, lets go." Kisame Hoshigaki agrees.

You hear their footsteps; they are going the same way you were. You calm down after a second. 'breath' you tell yourself. Now you access the situation.

You have two choices. You can follow the two deadly S-class criminals. Or you can turn around and retrace your steps and take that path that turned left.

What do you do?

To follow Itachi and Kisame, go to page 4.

To turn around and take the other path, go to page 3

**Sorry. Short. I know. The next ones will be longer!**


	3. Pg 3

Hey ima ungrounded! I'm going to try to update 1-2 times a week! Please don't kill me if I don't! I'm not allowed on the comp. very often.

You take the left path. The forest does thin out a little but it's still pretty thick. You walk for a while and then you hear the sound of clashing metal. Curios, you get closer to the noise. When you get even closer you crawl on your stomach, army style, under some near by bushes. The bushes open out into a clearing. _Clang, clang._

Metal strikes metal in midair. A battle rages in the clearing and surrounding area. _Clang. Clang_. A blur of orange and blue passes by you. You peek out a little more from your hiding spot, to get a better view. '_Thunk'_ a kunai lands in front of you. You stare at the knife. It's mere centimeters from your nose._ Fffzzzzzzzz…_ a paper bomb is attached to the kunai, it's burning.

"Look out!!" a hand grabs you shirt collar and pulls you back. _BOOOOM!!_ The tag exploded!! "What the heck are you doing here?! This is a battle field!" yells your savior. You look up from your place on the ground. Your eye widen in shock. Naruto Uzumaki stairs at you with angry eyes. You point at him, "HOLY GOD! You're Naruto!" you yell.

"How do you know me?" he gets closer "NARUTO!!" someone yells from the clearing. "I don't have time for this," he growls grabbing his hair. He glares at you. "Stay here. I'll be back." he orders, running off.

You sigh and sit back and wait, around dusk you hear the sounds of battle die out and it becomes silent. 'Deadly silent' you think as you shiver. It's getting colder. There are footsteps and shouts coming from the direction of the clearing. Four figures emerge from the still smoking bushes. "There! I told you there was someone over here! And they know my name!" Naruto yells pointing at you.

"Uh...Hi…." you say with a small wave.

Kakashi steps up to you with a kunai in hand. "Who are you?" he demands "What are you doing here? What village are you from, and how do you know Naruto?" "Um… well I…. uh" you stutter. 'What should I do?! What should I say?!' you think.

To tell them everything, go to page 5.

To keep it a secret & play it cool, go to page 6

**Ugh… Another short page. Sorry. I'm trying to make them longer! And I'm open for suggestions too!**


	4. page 4

**Hey! Like I said I'm trying to get at least 1 chapter up a week, yeah, its not going so well but here ya go!!**

Yeah I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, Believe it!! Oh and a few oc's might show up so I guess they belong to me!! Here's page 4!!

You decide to follow Kisame and Itachi. As you walk you stay far enough away so you can still see them but they can't hear you footfalls. You can still hear their conversation even from this far back.

"We'll be there soon," Itachi says.

"Yeah" Kisame agrees.

'Where are they going?' you wonder. After a while they enter a small shack off the road. Once they enter, you sneak up to the window. It's open a crack. An unfamiliar voice speaks:

"Ah, Itachi, Kisame, welcome to my home."

"Thank you" Itachi's monotone voice replies. "All right lets get down to business, already!" Kisame growls, interrupting the pleasantries.

"Very well" replies the unknown voice. "So I've heard that the Akatsuki is looking for the tailed demon Jinchuuriki"

"Yes"

"So which do you have?"

"We have located most but have not obtained them all."

"And you need information on the ones you have yet to attain?"

"Yes" "well" the voice says "I may not have information on them all-pause-But I do know a thing or two..."

"Tell us old man" Kisame yells. "Calm down Kisame. I apologize kuromaru."Itachi says. "It's all right" kuromaru laughs, "Impatience is a sign of unintelligence" Kisame growls.

"So which Jinchuuriki do you need to know about?" kuromaru asks. It is silent for a moment then Itachi says, "We require information on the seven tails and the nine tails"

"Hmmm, I see. Well the seven tailed panther and nine tailed fox are indeed strong demons, but the ninja who the demons reside in, are just regular humans." "We already know that!!" Kisame growls.

"Well did you know that in my current placing in ninja affairs, I can retrieve news on anyone?" kuromaru asks, "even on the Jinchuuriki, and their demons?"

"Can you tell us Naruto Uzumaki's weakness?" Itachi asks in a hushed voice.

"Yes I can"

'Oh no!' you think 'I've got to do something!' but what can you do?

To interrupt their meeting by causing a distraction, go to page 7.

To hightail it and look for help, go to page 9.

**Sorry it took so long, I'm not allowed on the computer that often.**


	5. page 5

Gaaah! I know I haven't updated in a while pleeeaaase don't kill meee!

Ok I would just like to take a moment to say… this chapter has spoilers of Kakashi's past (if ya don't already know it). But if you're a total Narutard then it shouldn't be surprising to you! On with the story!!

You decide to tell them every thing. You take a deep breath "well I am from a different world. I know Naruto and all of you because in my world you are all in a television show called 'Naruto' where Naruto is the main character. I got here by wishing I could come here and I know a lot about all of you" it's silent for a moment as you catch your breath.

Then Kakashi brings the kunai up close to your throat "prove you're from this 'other world'"

"Ok" you reply with a huge smile. Taking another deep breath you plunge into another long monologue "well Kakashi I know that you got your Sharingan from your best friend Obito Uchiha as his last birthday present to you after he saved your life from a heap of falling boulders, in turn getting this whole right side crushed. Your other teammate Rin gave you a medical kit, and the Yondame gave you a specially made kunai." You take another breath "Sasuke I know all about Itachi killing your family torturing you with the mangekyo Sharingan and that it's now you deepest desire to kill your brother, but everyone knows about that." You take yet another breath "Sakura, you and Ino Yaminaka were the best of friends when you where younger but when you both found out about each others crush on Sasuke you became rivals. And now Naruto. I know about your 'burden' and that your whole village shunned you because of it. And"

"all right! You've made your point" Kakashi interrupts.

"So you came to our world by wishing to, and you know a lot. What else do you know." Kakashi asks a little hesitantly.

" I know a bit about Akatsuki" you reply.

He stairs at you for a long moment then says, "I'm going to take you to see Tsunade, you need to tell her everything you know. She'll figure out what to do with you then."

_Man it's a good thing I read a lot of fanficions, huh? _You think as you follow team 7 towards Konoha.

You're going to Konoha!

Go to page 8!

Ah! I'm sorry it's short! I really am! But its got a lot of info thou… 

**Please Review!! I'll give ya a cookie!**


	6. page 6

Dang another short chapter… 

"Well" you say, "I can't tell you every thing, but rest assured I'm not an enemy."

"Then tell us what you can." Kakashi retorts calmly. You sigh "fine!" You tell them your name and that you're from a distant land "also I need to see the hokage, lady Tsunade." You add as an after thought.

"Why should we let you near the fifth hokage? For all we know you could be an assassin in disguise."

You stare at Kakashi for a second with an incredulous look on your face, "let me point out that she is the hokage and for me to try to kill Tsunade, one of the legendary Sanin, would be suicidal, since I'm not a shinobi"

You pause for dramatic effect, "plus I have info that would interest her."

You finish your mini rant with a small smug look upon your face "what kind of information could you possibly have that would interest the hokage?" Kakashi asks in a disbelieving voice. "I've got information on Akatsuki" you counter.

Kakashi becomes ridged "fine. I'll take you to see the hokage" he says with a sigh. _Pwned!_ You think as you begin the journey to Konoha…

Go to page 8!


	7. page 7

Dang It's short… 

_All right I'll create a distraction!_ You think. You crawl to a nearby tree and hide behind it. Then you pick up a stone as big as your fist. You pull your arm back, aim, and send the stone thought the window.

"What the?!" Kisame yells. You smile to your self.

"Its rude to interrupt secret meetings" a voice says behind you. You turn, it's Itachi.

'_Thunk' _

You look down to find a kunai protruding from your chest. You caught up blood as you fall to your knees.

"Maybe I should have thought this through." You say. Your vision begins to fade.

"Indeed" Itachi says as he turn and walks away, leaving you to die…

Sorry your adventure end here.

As Shino once said "the wise man does not court danger"

Better luck next time

**Well I did say! think carefully! Sorry guys I warned ya!!**


End file.
